L'imbécile heureuse
by MogowKo
Summary: Koala les aimait tous. Tous. Mais était-ce réciproque ? (Petit ficlet de passage.)


Genre : Ficlet (829 mots)

SPOIL : Evidemment, si Koala ou l'arc des hommes-poissons ne vous disent absolument rien, ne lisez pas ! (Je ne veux dégoûter personne.)

Disclaimer : Oda-sensei est l'heureux propriétaire de One Piece.

NdMogow : Eh oui, je ressors de ma tanière. Et pour pas grand-chose, en plus. Faut m'excuser, l'inspiration a eu raison de moi et il **fallait **que je reprenne cette vieille idée. Je me suis attaqué à Koala, l'ancienne esclave repêchée par les pirates du Soleil – petit rappel, au cas où –. Une enfant, encore, me dira-t-on. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les mômes sont tous simplement merveilleux. (N'oublions jamais le gamin que nous avons été, mes amis.)

Enfin. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Koala fixait ses pieds. Petits mocassins bruns, achevant deux maigres jambes, balancées d'avant en arrière, au-dessus d'une mer pas si tranquille que ça. Les vagues frappaient avec fougue le bateau solide des pirates du soleil, amenant une tonne d'écume blanche aux yeux de la petite.

Cette dernière sentit son menton chuter dans sa fine paume, sa tête s'appuyant sur son bras. Elle regardait, extrêmement lasse, l'horizon. Jamais elle ne l'avait observé de cette manière. Chaque ombre de chaque nuage, chaque battement d'ailes de chaque mouette, chaque couleur de chaque vague. Le magnifique camaïeu qu'était un ciel de soirée.  
Et dire qu'à Marie-Joie, c'était quatre murs ternes et sales qui lui servaient de tableaux…

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation pour l'ancienne esclave. Du moins, elle ne le fut plus dès lors que ses pensées s'égarèrent de nouveau. La gamine souffla puis courba le dos, manquant de chuter en avant. Ce qui aurait très bien pu lui être fatal mais cela, elle s'en contrefichait. Un mélange de son insouciance et de son décrochement total avec la réalité.

-Faudrait que j'essaye. Si ça se trouve, il va bien le prendre !

La figure de l'enfant fut baignée d'une drôle de lueur, comme si l'enthousiasme d'avoir trouvé une idée et l'espoir que celle-ci fonctionne entamaient une lutte sur les traits de sa frimousse. Tel un ressort que l'on viendrait de détendre, elle mit un pied sur la rambarde d'où elle fit un bond, avant de se diriger en courant vers l'intérieur du navire. Elle faillit trébucher à moult reprises mais cela, elle s'en contrefichait.

-Oh ! Koala, où vas-tu comme ça, nyu ?

Octi resta comme deux ronds de flancs quand la demoiselle passa en trombes devant lui sans dire mot ; mais ne fit rien de plus. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé lui suffisait. Le sourire d'un môme. Les meilleurs au monde.  
Il l'observa ouvrir en grand la porte de la cuisine avant de soupirer et de poursuivre son chemin. Il avait des barriques de vin à transporter jusqu'à la cave et cela n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

Lorsque Koala se présenta dans la salle de séjour, de nombreux regards surpris se détournèrent vers elle. Finalement, ceux-ci s'adoucirent et quelques sourires vinrent même s'esquisser. L'équipage adorait la petite fille.  
On discernait le capitaine avachi dans son sofa, aux côtés du paladin des mers et d'autres de ses semblables. N'en ayant cure, Koala ralentit son pas en se mettant en marche, contourna la grande table au centre de la pièce et se posta devant un groupe. La tête baissée pour rien au monde, elle mit un pied assuré dans l'imposante ombre qui lui faisait face et tapota le dos de l'homme qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis ce matin. Il se retourna, faciès patibulaire peint sur le visage. On se tut en observant la scène.

Koala prit une grande respiration puis cracha ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

-Arlong, dès que je serais rentrée chez moi… Est-ce que tu me regretteras ?

Les yeux bien ronds et le sourire le plus simple qui soit, la gamine fixa l'homme-requin dont l'expression était indescriptible. Il y eut un froissement de tissu puis la voix déconcertée de Tiger s'éleva :

-Koala ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ne demande pas de telles choses !

-Mais je veux qu'il me le dise, moi !

La petite s'était retournée, les poings serrés sans pour autant hausser la voix. Une main rugueuse et immense se posa sans crier gare sur son crâne et la blonde fit volte-face, découvrant le regard dur d'Arlong.

-P'tite tête, t'en as d'autre des questions comme ça ? Va donc faire joujou avec Smack, il t'attend dans ta chambre.

Pas convaincue, Koala fit la moue, baissant la tête dès que la main bleutée se retira. Bientôt, le silence qui se prolongeait dans la salle la gêna et, finalement contrainte, elle s'éclipsa sous les regards quelque peu égarés de ses camarades. La porte se ferma derrière elle et elle se figea. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent curieusement.

_P'tite_ _tête _était bien un surnom affectif ?

Prise d'une euphorie douteuse, la fillette se mit à courir en riant. Elle partit rejoindre sa chambre où elle retrouva effectivement Smack avec qui elle passa tout l'après-midi à rire et jouer. Jamais elle ne se sentit aussi bien qu'en cette fin de journée.

.o.

Il l'avait toujours traitée de sotte ou d'imbécile heureuse. Mais maintenant qu'elle mettait le pied à terre, accompagnée de Fisher, Arlong repensait à cette stupide question. Tellement d'insouciance pour une si grande question… Arlong plissa les yeux, envoyant valser ces insignifiantes pensées. Cette gamine ne lui avait jamais été chère. Qu'elle parte, qu'elle les salue, qu'elle suive leur capitaine, qu'elle aille rejoindre ses imbéciles de semblables.  
Tout en observant la scène, Arlong sentit ses poings doucement se crisper. Quelque chose l'agaçait.

Bon sang. Mais quel était donc cette boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de déglutir tranquillement, comme si tout allait bien ?...

.

Non, pas taper moi ! Promis, mes prochains écrits seront plus intéressants. (Enfin, j'espère…)

Votre avis ?


End file.
